Bajoterra
by Mariita89
Summary: Adiós Eli Shane
1. Chapter 1

(Había una vez…okey no…un día en la ciudad bajoterra, Eli y Trixie, estaban practicando con las babosas y derrepente…)

(Eli se cae)

-Eli, ¿estas bien?-T

-Si, ¡trixie tranquila!-E

-Okey, ¿seguro que te puedes levantar solo?-T

-Claro que si-E

(Eli se levanta y se vuelve a caer)

-Ajh que dolor de rodilla-E

-¿Te ayudo?-Volvio a preguntar trixie desesperada.-T

-No, Trixie gracias…Esta bien, si ayudame.-E

-Buscare el maletín de primeros auxilios no te muevas…-T

-¿Y cómo crees que lo hare?-E

-Pos nose gateando talvez?-T

-Muy graciosa!-E

-Si lo se!-T

(llega Kord y Pronto)

-Oye, Eli que haces en el suelo?.-K

-Puees…Aquí viendo las nubes…No enrealidad me rompi la rodilla, creo que me la rape o me fracture en verdad no lo se…-E

-Eli llegue-Trixie llega con la tijera y lleso

-Ah okey-E

(Trixie le corta el pantalón y le pone un lleso)

-Y sabes que tengo-E

-Nop-T

-Esoo, Eli…Amor Verdadero ajkajkajkajka…-K

-Callate Kord-E

-Y? le dijistes-K

-De que hablas Kord-

Continuara…


	2. Capítulo 2

/2 Parte/

E.-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó mirando a otro lado-No sé de lo que hablas.

K.-No te hagas el loco ¿Si? Ambos sabemos que…-Fue Interrumpido por Eli, ya que este le hizo una seña para que se callara.-Tomare eso como un ''No''

T.-No entíendo ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir Eli?-Preguntó mientras se paraba.

E.-N-nada, Trix Completamente nada-Respondió Furioso viendo a kord, quien lo miraba con una cara de ''Yo no fui''.

P.-Bueno, dejemos las charlas para después que, Pronto el magnífico va a cocinarles una deliciosa cena: Guisado de insecto a la salsa.-Todos colocaron una cara de asco.

E.-Bien…Ahora ¿Cómo voy a pararme?-Preguntó viendo la situación en la que se encontraba.

K.-Yo te llevo; aunque trixie tenga buenas intenciones, no podría ni con un topoide.-Comentó mientras lo ayudaba a pararse y a caminar.

T.-¡Oye te oí!

E.-Solo entremos ¿Si?

Todos.-¡Okey!- Dicen enojados unos a los otros.

(Entran al refugio)

P.-Aquí la deliciosa comida-(Cuando termino la comida)

T.-Lo siento, Pronto me invitaron a comer así que no me des… ¡Pero gracias!-Diciendo mentira piadosa, se va.

P.-¡ah! Bueno, adiós.- Volteó hacia los chicos, quienes tuvieron la misma idea que su amiga.-¿Y quién comerá de mi delicioso guisado?... ¿Burpy?

(Burpy sale saltando hacia Eli)

P.-Buenoo..Solo quedo yo y mi delicioso guisado…

(Pronto se come el guisado y se va a descansar)

Con el resto de la banda…

E.-Gracias, Mario- agradeció el líder de la banda mientras el chico servía pizza.

M.-Tranquilos. Sé que la comida de Pronto no es muy apetitosa, pero, una duda: ¿Qué te pasó en la pierna?

E.-Solo un pequeño accidente-Dicho eso, se escuchan unos disparos a lo lejos…

Gracias a MissGianval mi mejor amiga te quiero…Mucho.

Comenten n.n aparecerán en el siguiente episodio el/la que diga ''#Quiero aparecer en el siguiente capitulo de bajoterra''

Muchas Gracias y los dejo en suspenso ;) ¡hasta un ratito!


	3. Capítulo 3

Parte 3/ BajoterraEn el cap. Anterior…Se escuchan Tiros a lo lejos…

E.-¿Que ah sido eso?

T.-Parecía tiros ¿no es así?

K.-Si, Trix es cierto…

(Pronto se levanta y sale a ver que era ese ruido)

P.-Seguro que kord está practicando…Voy a ver…-Sale y ve que una babosa de el enfrente de él, y se cae.-¿Que fue eso?... ¿Black?

B.-¡Adivinaste!... ¿donde está Eli Shane?.

P.-No tengo idea…Salió con Trixie y Kord…

B.-¡Dime a donde fue!

P.-¡Que no lo sé… ¿qué parte de no lo sé entendiste?

B.-Creo que ningúna…Dime donde está…

P.-Creo que fue a donde Mario…a comer pizza.

(Black, se va a donde le dijo, Pronto…)

E.-¿Ese no es, Black?

T.-¡Rápido escóndete.

E.-¡ Kord ayúdame, Rápido!

K.-¡okey!.-Kord, agarra a Eli y lo pone en la habitación de limpieza.

(Black llega…)

B.-¿Donde está Eli shane?

T.- Se fue a practicar…

B.-¿ a dondé?

K.-¡ni idea no, nos dijo nada de ah donde iva, solo dijo que fue a practicar…-

(Black se va y dice que si no lo encontraba por él pueblo, iba a destruirla…)

E.-¡ sácame de aquí kord!

K.-Allá voy.-Kord lo agarra y se va.

(Kord le cuenta todo lo que dijo el y llegan al refugio)

P.-¡Por fin han llegado!, ¿Eli donde estaban?

E.-¡Donde, Mario, ¿porque Sirius Black casi me consigue?... ¿Pronto?

P.-¿Qué?... ¡Yo no hice nada!

Continuara… Ya sabéis…Comenten y pongan'' #Yo quiero estar en el siguiente ep. De BajoTerra.'' 


	4. Capítulo 4

Parte 4/BajoTerra

En el cap. Anterior.

… ¿Pronto?

P.-¡Qué…!yo no hice nada!

T.-Pronto… ¿Y ahora?.

E.-Pronto, si le dijiste que yo estaba donde ,Mario…Bueno… ¿No ves cómo estoy yo ahora?.

P.-¡Bien!...Si le dije… ¿Pero querían que yo me muera?

T.-No pero… ¡le hubieses dicho que estábamos practicando!

P.-¡Estaba nervioso!.

K.-Es cierto, Pronto pero bueno.

P.-¿Qué?... ¿A quién le dices que es cierto?

K.- ¡A trix!

E.-¡Bueno yo iré a descansar!

Todos.-¡Igual!

(Todos se van a descansar)

Al Siguiente día…

K.- Aaaww .-Bosteza-. ¿Trix?

P.-Salieron al hospital..!

K.-¿Qué le paso a Eli?

P.-¡Nada fue a Trix!

K.-¿Qué?

(Kord agarra a Pronto y se lo lleva)

En el hospital…

K.-¿Eli como esta Trix?

E.-¡Nada Bien!


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5/ BajoTerra

(Muerte de Trixie)

K.-Eli, ¿Qué le paso a, Trix?

E.-Ni idea… Se quedo sin respiración y la tuve que traer.

(Llega la enfermera y le pide a los chicos que salgan)

P.- ¡Ojala este bien!

E.-¡Cierto!

(Sale la enfermera y les da la mala noticia…)

A la media noche…

E.-¡No me quedare sin trix!

P.-¿Eli, que haces despierto a esta hora?

E.-¡Iré a la superficie!

P.-¿Estás loco?

E.-¡No, Todo es por, Trix, ¿así que si puedes me dejas en paz?

P.-Pero….-Eli lo interrumpe.

E.-Sin ''Pero'' me largo de BajoTerra y, ¡Ya!

P.-… ¿Y que pasara con la ciudad?

E.-Ustedes, encárguense de eso

P.- ¿Y si no lo, logramos?

E.- Pues… ¡Que se yo!

(Eli, agarra su mecabestia y se va)

P.-¡No Eli!

Al Siguiente día..

P.-¿Cómo le diré esto a, Kord?

(Alguien toca el timbre)

P.-¿ Quién es?

(Era un chico nuevo en BajoTerra)

Desconocido.-¡Hola, me llamo Borja¡.

P.-¿Hola, Borja que se te ofrece?

B.-Pues…eh caído de un portal muy extraño… de dónde salió un chico, la curiosidad me llevo al portal y hasta aquí llegue.

P.-¡Bueno, Ya que eres nuevo!.

B.-¿Si?

P.-Hay muchas cosas que no conoces… Y pues, necesitamos que alguien nos ayude a salvar nuestra ciudad.

B.-¿De qué hablas, Topo?

P.-¡Si soy un topo!, ¿nunca has visto uno?.

B.-¡No!.-

P.-Bueno, dejemos eso a un lado… Te enseñare a usar babosas. Las babosas sirven para protegernos.

B.-¡Oh!, ¿en serio?

P.-Si, así que, Borja prepárate.

B.-¿Cómo si no tengo nada para protegerme?

P.- Solo, Sigueme.

(Borja y Pronto se van a practicar, Salvan la ciudad… Se larga de BajoTerra y llegan nuevas personas…)

Fin…

Gracias… AnonimusFem y a todos los que vieron esto..!

¡Y por su puesto a mi BFF!…

Los quiero! Y nos vemos en otra historia de BajoTerra!...


End file.
